


Enbarr, 1185

by flamesgrace



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi, Politics, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesgrace/pseuds/flamesgrace
Summary: If he were unable to keep her away from this matter, even in part, then he would do all in his power to keep their comrades safe._____The Black Eagles make their way home after the war.





	1. Chapter 1

The celebration after their hard-won victory at Fhirdiad was a restrained one, as per Edelgard’s instructions. Nor did it happen immediately, their Emperor instead prioritising the relief effort in the Kingdom capital after Rhea’s flames had razed it within an inch of its life, the buildings blackened and stark in the light of day. Those formerly of the Kingdom had been quiet ever since, even Mercedes. Hubert had only seen that fateful confrontation from a distance, saw her strike Annette down with a single spell. She did not hesitate after the deed was done, but when the dust had settled, it was not difficult to see that she was irrevocably changed. Ashe and Felix seemed to keep mostly to themselves afterwards, especially the latter. While Ashe could occasionally be seen smiling at Caspar’s side, Felix would shrug off any attempt at contact and rebuff any sympathy offered, the same way he had ever since he struck down Lord Rodrigue at Arianrhod. Even though Hubert felt no remorse at being his father’s executioner, it was not difficult to understand why the man had kept to himself. 

Dorothea had strode through the city as if in a trance, her fingers trailing over charred wood, feet stumbling over unfortunate bodies rendered unrecognisable by the inferno. Edelgard had requested he check on her, but he found approaching her far more difficult than he’d anticipated. Daylight threw her silent tears into sharp relief, and he thought it best to leave her to whatever she must be feeling. He may prefer to cut emotions out of his judgements, but even he knew when his interference was not needed, let alone wanted. 

Even if they’d wished for a moment of levity, the smug face of Lord Arundel would have soured any good mood. Edelgard had always been adept at composing herself around her contemptible uncle, so while on the surface she appeared to accept his congratulations gratefully, he could see the anger in her face and knew he was the only one who could. The only one who could see how her hands shook every evening, every time news arrived of yet another atrocity, after swathe after swathe of innocents were sacrificed in the sick experiments she knew all too well. He’d often thought highly of his own resilience, but even that was being steadily and painfully eroded by the growing pile of innocent bodies Arundel and, by extension, they themselves, left in their wake. 

They had spent a painfully long fortnight in Fhirdiad and its surrounding territories selecting a provisionary group of representatives to accompany them back to Garreg Mach and eventually Enbarr. Hubert had already researched potential candidates by the time Edelgard brought the matter to his attention, so the positions had been filled quickly. Ashe and Mercedes had elected to stay in Fhirdiad for the time being, both to give them updates on Kingdom politics and to assist in further repairs. Neither of them, nor any of the chosen representatives held any connections to Arundel and his band of maggots, he and his staff had made sure of that.

Initially his plans for the evening were to continue compiling what he knew about their adversaries, and perhaps discuss an itinerary with Edelgard ready for their return to Enbarr, but when he’d approached her she’d merely raised her eyebrows with a smile and informed him that they were going to convene in the dining hall for a small gathering, as she called it. He’d considered putting up a token resistance but knew that on this occasion she would brook no refusal. Saying that she’d changed after the war would be inaccurate, but while her eyes still burned with resolve and determination, sometimes they were also warm with something he would be tempted to call contentment if he didn’t know otherwise. Yet it was clear that being around her friends and allies brought a smile to her face, a number which included himself, and they both knew that he could take a break from his work for a single evening, even if he was loath to admit it. 

The meal was no more extravagant than the ones they’d had during their time at the academy, but the lights were dimmer and the room quieter, with its only occupants being those of the Black Eagle Strike Force. The only occupied table was the central one, and Hubert would almost go as far as to call it comfortable, something that, five years ago, he would never have believed possible. 

He was surprised to see Linhardt still awake at his place between Caspar and Bernadetta, listening to his old friend perhaps not with rapt attention, but with apparently enough to keep Caspar talking enthusiastically, which was admittedly not a great deal. Bernadetta appeared to be engaged in a far more balanced conversation with Petra on her other side, the two of them smiling despite their weary faces. Dorothea sat opposite, wearing a concentrated expression as she scratched at a piece of parchment with her quill, looking up occasionally when Byleth pointed something out in her writing. Hubert sat to Edelgard’s right, quietly listening to her and Lysithea enthuse about the small dessert they had planned, and he surprised himself by somehow feeling comforted by her apparent happiness, as temporary as he knew it would be. Their shadowy adversaries were no doubt plaguing her mind too, and though part of him wished to remind her of their duties, he would not rob her of this short moment of peace after all that had come to pass. He would gladly shoulder the burden of those who slither in the dark, to bloody his hands with the remains of all those who had caused her pain while she led Fodlan into the future. 

Of all those present at Garreg Mach, the only absent member of their inner circle was Ferdinand, which struck Hubert as strange, since the man was typically as punctual with social gatherings as he was with meetings of governance, both official and otherwise, bringing his unrestrained yet welcome enthusiasm into every room.

Edelgard followed his gaze and frowned at the empty place at the table. “It’s not like Ferdinand to be late,” she said before turning to face Hubert. “He’d offered to escort Lorenz partway back to former Alliance territory, but he returned several hours ago, I invited him here myself.”

Hubert felt his brow furrow. “Indeed, he isn’t one to be late. My staff reported no unusual activity today, so whatever is keeping him, it must’ve happened very recently.” 

“Do you think-” Edelgard began, before the bang of the hall door opening caught their attention. Predictably, it was Ferdinand; immaculately dressed as usual but with slightly mussed hair that suggested he’d been running his fingers through it.

“I apologise for my tardiness, Edelgard,” he said, wearing a smile slightly too strained to be entirely genuine as he took the empty seat opposite Hubert. “Had I known I would be held up, I would have spent less time tending to Bevor, much as he deserves the extra rations after our journey.”

Edelgard frowned, and Hubert could easily guess whom she suspected Ferdinand had run into. “Held up? I can think of few people who could keep you from your appointments.”

Ferdinand looked uncomfortable. “Ah. Yes well, it was your uncle,” he said, meeting Edelgard’s gaze warily. “Apparently he wished to congratulate me on my appointment as Prime Minister, though I must confess that he went about it in a strange manner.”

Hubert scoffed to hide his unease. “I didn’t realise we had the pleasure of cleaning up Lord Arundel’s slimy trail this evening.”

“I certainly don’t recall inviting him here, I was led to believe he’d already travelled back to Enbarr,” said Edelgard, not meeting Hubert’s eyes in a move he knew was deliberate. 

“It is not a conversation I would like to repeat, I shall say that much,” Ferdinand sighed. “I would not avoid the man on purpose, but I cannot say that I would complain if any messages were delivered solely through his aides.”

Edelgard gave a quiet chuckle at that. “If only we were so lucky,” 

With the tension broken somewhat, Ferdinand peered curiously at Hubert’s half-empty plate. “Say, Hubert, would that be pheasant and eggs by any chance?” 

Hubert quirked a smile. “Keen eyes as always. Bernadetta made enough for the both of us, it should still be in the kitchen. Though do restrain yourself with the seasoning, she’s done a rather good job.”

“That I do not doubt,” Ferdinand said quickly, getting to his feet and starting towards the kitchen.

Edelgard finally met his gaze, inclining her head slightly in a way he took to mean _ ‘Later’ _. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod in answer and returned to his food. He doubted she had any more of an idea than he did of how Arundel managed to escape their detection entirely, but could hazard a guess as to why he did not ensure that his presence was left entirely unknown. Clearly the man did not mind them being aware of his conversation with Ferdinand but had apparently taken pains to ensure that he could have such a conversation uninterrupted. He would have to ask Ferdinand about it later, in such a way that would not arouse suspicion and put him at unnecessary risk. He, Edelgard and the professor had taken great pains to hide Lord Arundel’s true nature from the rest of the former Black Eagles, partly to keep their movements unpredictable, but also to spare them from any conflict with the vilest people Hubert had ever known. Waging this war alone would be his firm preference, to spare Edelgard’s hands any further stains, but she would hear none of it. Matching Arundel’s underhandedness dagger by twisted dagger was the only way he could keep his Emperor’s involvement to a minimum.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Ferdinand returned, plate in hand, giving Hubert an unconvincing smile as he sat back down. The matter of Arundel was not brought up again for the remainder of the meal. It was unlike Ferdinand to be so evasive; his forthright, honest nature something that Hubert had eventually come to appreciate, but there he sat, attempting to avoid Hubert’s searching gaze, his brow furrowed and his eyes devoid of their usual energy. 

“Do I have something on my face, Hubert?” 

He didn’t, but Hubert couldn’t resist. “Now that you mention it, there is a bit of egg on your left cheek.” 

Ferdinand flushed slightly and rubbed his face gently with his napkin, only to frown when he took it away to see that it was unblemished. His exasperated look and Edelgard’s soft laughter were ideal rewards for his moment of levity.

“Pray tell, is that how you distract your adversaries before putting a dagger in their back?” asked Ferdinand, his tone betraying his amusement. 

Hubert chuckled. “I would do nothing so inept, especially when putting poison in their tea would result in far less mess.”

“I should be on my guard next time you invite me for drinks then.”

There was no malice in the smile he offered in answer. “So you should.”

“I was under the impression that you preferred your noxious napkins, Hubert,” said Edelgard, smirking at the piece of cloth that now lay on the table. 

“With all due respect Your Majesty, such predictability would get me nowhere.”

“You? Predictable? Perish the thought!” Dorothea leaned forward on Edelgard’s left to join the conversation. “You’re right, and you can never be found in your office with your what, tenth cup of coffee?”

Ferdinand seemed to jump at the opportunity to shift the target of their mocking. “Now Dorothea, it would serve us well not to underestimate him. Fifteen cups, at least.”

“A certain phrase regarding black kettles comes to mind. If anyone at this table is predictable, it is you,” Hubert shot back, satisfied by Ferdinand’s look of mock indignation.

The rest of the meal passed in a similar fashion, the food simple but delicious, the company distracting yet welcome. After thanking Bernadetta for cooking they filtered out steadily, Ferdinand and Dorothea lingering to talk to Edelgard for a moment. Hubert paid little attention to their conversation - too lost in his own concerns - until his name was mentioned. 

“You’ll join us, won’t you Hubie?” asked Dorothea, one eyebrow raised. 

Hubert eyed her warily. “Join you where?” 

“Manuela is planning a performance on our return to Enbarr, an open-air one in the main square,” Edelgard answered. “I would’ve already invited you had I not known that you wouldn’t really enjoy it.”

Hubert considered for a moment. It was true that he had little interest in opera, and the thought of delaying any more work put him on edge. Still, perhaps an open-air concert would prove to be an ideal vantage point for gauging the mood of the empire, not to mention the fact that Lord Arundel would likely be there. Seeing Edelgard and the faces of those he’d come to call friends light up in contentment may also be no bad thing. 

He met Edelgard’s curious gaze. “I’ll accompany you, providing I have no urgent work to see to.”

Ferdinand gaped at him. “You, coming to the opera? Hubert if you find yourself feeling ill-” 

“I am _ fine _; thank you. Is it so difficult to believe that I wish to spend an evening with friends? You do realise that no one forces me to have tea with you, Ferdinand,” he said, though not without a slight smirk. 

“I think it’s more the fact that it’s the opera of all things. I’m surprised, but I’ll be glad of your company nonetheless,” said Edelgard, a bemused yet knowing smile on her face. Of course she would know that his motivations were as pragmatic as they were genuine. 

Dorothea beamed. “Great! I think Manuela said she wanted it to happen two weeks after we get back to Enbarr, but I’ll have more details closer to the time.”

They made their way out of the dining hall together, Edelgard’s face falling slightly when their companions couldn’t see. Hubert said nothing; they would talk when they were alone and unable to be overheard. Dorothea had elected to stay in her own quarters on the lower floor, so they bid her a good night before ascending the stairs to their own rooms. Predictably, loud snoring was already coming from Caspar’s room. 

Hubert sighed. “Some things never change, do they?” 

Ferdinand seemed to understand immediately, and he gave a grimace. “As good as it is that he can get to sleep so quickly, I do wish that he would do so at a lower volume.” He opened the door to his room and turned back for a moment. “Hopefully we can sleep through it on this occasion. Goodnight, both of you.”

It was far more sudden a farewell than was usual for Ferdinand, and it only served to make the situation even more concerning. The man’s warm demeanour had become something of a comfort as of late, and the air felt oddly cold without it. 

Hubert heard Edelgard sigh behind him when Ferdinand’s door closed, leaving the two of them alone at last. “Of all the times to act out of character,” she said as he turned to face her. “Part of me admires him for it this time, but the other part is concerned, especially if it concerns my dear uncle.”

“Indeed. Arundel must’ve shaken him a great deal to make him act this way.”

Edelgard hummed in agreement. “Come, Hubert. We both know that this is a conversation best had in private.”

He followed her into her room, gently closing the door behind him. It was as sparsely decorated as his own, though he noted she’d taken the liberty of placing red flowers on her desk, even though they only planned to remain at Garreg Mach for a short while. 

She sat on her bed with a surprising lack of grace as Hubert took the seat at her desk. “The war’s only just ended, and already my uncle is making things difficult,” she said, leaning back and closing her eyes. 

“As expected.”

“Obviously his conversation with Ferdinand didn’t happen by chance; on the contrary, I’d wager it was planned far in advance.”

“I agree, and I doubt he’s the only one he plans to unnerve, though I presume he was the first due to his new position.”

Edelgard winced. “I can’t help but feel that I’m to blame for this. I know it’s ridiculous, and I know how difficult his actions are to predict, but-” 

“You’re right, you had no way to know,” he said, feeling his hands clench where they gripped the chair. “Rest assured that I will ensure that he reaches no more of our number.”

Edelgard opened her eyes and straightened up slightly. “If you’re so quick to absolve me of blame, then you must also forgive yourself, as pointless a request that is for me to make.”

“I won’t ask for forgiveness; I can only swear that I will do my utmost to ensure that the filthy cretin keeps his claws far away from the Empire.”

He spied a small smile on Edelgard’s face at his words, but it quickly disappeared in favour of a frown. “Do you truly think I’ll allow you to sink your hands into the darkness while the rest of us walk ignorantly in the light? We carved this bloody path together, Hubert. Let us - let _ me _ \- walk it with you.” 

She’d risen to her feet while speaking, her small stature doing nothing to diminish her authority, her presence, as she stared at him with the same steely determination that had kept him by her side all these years. 

“Don’t make me order you, Hubert. I insist for your sake as well as my own.” Her face softened. “This isn’t a burden you need to bear alone.”

He knew better than to argue with her, not because he didn’t respect her opinion; on the contrary, there was none he valued more. Instead, it was because he knew she was correct, she had every right to play a pivotal role in the downfall of the scum who had caused her, her family, and many others like her so much pain and anguish. If he were unable to keep her away from this matter, even in part, then he would do all in his power to keep their comrades safe. 

He met her gaze unflinchingly. “They don’t need to be involved.”

“Perhaps not. I would see them safe, just as you would.” 

“I will do my utmost; you have my word.”

“I know,” she said softly. “I assume you were already planning to speak to Ferdinand about it?” 

“I was, during our journey back to Enbarr. Far less opportunity for Arundel and his ilk to intercept or overhear.”

She nodded. “I can always rely on you. Ferdinand too, which makes untangling my uncle’s web of deceit even more important. I can only hope that we’re not too late to stop whatever he has planned.”

Too late to stop his plans, just like in Remire, at Arianrhod, in that oppressive forest where the remains of countless foul experiments threatened their lives. He forced himself to remember that day often, to remind himself of their abject, ceaseless depravity that only they had the power to stop. He’d asked Edelgard to stay behind that day, but she’d refused outright, just as she would again on the Tatilean Plains, instead proceeding to lead their forces with characteristic tenacity. If he’d seen the tears in her eyes and the clenching of her fists around Amyr as the mages approached them in the aftermath, he would speak nothing of it.

Edelgard slowly began unravelling her hair from its now-signature style. “One war ends, and another begins. Dorothea would call it the stuff of opera.”

He scoffed. “Don’t say that in front of her, you’ll give her ideas.”

“I fear it may be too late for that already,” she said before her smile turned almost sly. “You seem to have had a change of heart regarding the art, though.”

“You know full well that I have no love for the opera.”

“Perhaps not for the opera, no.”

He merely looked at her in exasperation, which did nothing to temper her knowing look. “I’m sure you realise that we have no time for such matters, especially now.”

She shook her head with a small smile but dropped the matter, much to his relief, instead choosing to finish unravelling her hair as she sat back down, pale hair falling loose over her shoulders. “It’s late, and we have no time for any distractions tomorrow.”

“Indeed, though-” 

“I won’t take you away from your work tomorrow; you have my word. I have enough to be getting on with myself.” 

He rose to his feet and made for the door. “Sleep well, Your Majesty.”

“And you, Hubert. Do go straight to sleep, that’s an order.”

Even if he’d been inclined to obey that order, sleep would evade him until the early hours of the morning, his mind refusing to wind down. He woke at his usual time, and if any of his staff noticed the darkness under his eyes, they were far too accustomed to it to pay any mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least I can take comfort in the fact that we will still see a lot of each other in the years to come. After all that has happened, I do not think I could ever become used to being away from Edelgard for long, nor you."

He had never been a fan of riding. As practical as the extra mobility was, given the choice he would always choose to stay on his own two feet, so long as productivity and efficiency were not affected. While his body rarely betrayed him, he could not say the same for a horse. Said horse trotted along at a brisk pace, making his stomach churn with every jolt and causing his head to pound uncomfortably. The journey back to Enbarr was already proving to be a long and arduous one, and they had only just reached the fields formerly belonging to House Varley. He'd elected to split their forces in two, the bulkier carriages containing various equipment and supplies being accompanied on the main road by the professor, Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Lysithea and the Emperor herself, while the remainder of their party took a slightly longer but more covert path along the outskirts of the fields. He had intended for Edelgard to accompany him, but one look from her told him she knew exactly what he was planning and that she would have none of it. He knew better than to push the matter further, even though he would feel far more content in the knowledge that she was on a safer path. 

The company and conversation of Ferdinand and Petra did a surprising amount to take his mind off his concerns however, even though the presence of the latter prevented him from inquiring as to the nature of Arundel's comments. 

Ferdinand, for his part, looked outwardly content atop his own horse, summer sun making his red hair glow even brighter than usual. He always looked perfectly at ease on horseback, and Hubert couldn't deny that he made a striking figure on the battlefield. Less capable fighters would've been driven to distraction by him as he sat resolute and proud atop his mount on the front lines while he cleaved a path through their enemies. He'd slowly become accustomed to Ferdinand's stalwart presence at his side but still found himself surprised by how seamlessly they worked together. It was almost, but not quite, enough to take his mind off the nausea of riding. Thankfully the topic of conversation demanded enough of his attention to keep him sane. 

"Are you suggesting that we be travelling to Brigid next month? I would be liking that, but surely it would be better to be giving more help to Edelgard before we leave?" said Petra, who rode her own horse with no small amount of grace, even though she also favoured being on her feet. 

Ferdinand turned to her with a thoughtful frown. "Maybe so, but the sooner we establish a working relationship between Brigid and the Empire, the sooner Edelgard can incorporate Brigid into future plans."

"Your idea is having merit. But I am doubting that my work in the Empire will have completion by then, and I must be making sure that Brigid is having respect in Fodlan. It will not be having respect if I am leaving so soon."

Hubert understood her logic, and it seemed that Ferdinand did too, as he furrowed his brow with a slight hum of contemplation. Even so, there was a simple solution to their disagreement. 

"If I may make a suggestion?" he asked, continuing when he saw two near-identical looks of curiosity. "Perhaps it would be better not to travel there yourself at the moment, but that doesn't mean you can't send someone else in your stead."

Petra raised an eyebrow. "But who would I be trusting to make such a journey? I know no other who has such familiarity with the culture of Brigid."

"Thankfully I do. One of my most trusted officers hails from Brigid, I could introduce you to her when we reach Enbarr, if you're amenable."

"I would be appreciating that, but why have I not been meeting her before?"

"I don't make a habit of combining different circles, and too many links between the Strike Force and my staff could serve as a weakness to both. However, I've come to trust in your discretion, Petra."

She gave him a satisfied yet soft smile in response. “I will be honouring that trust, you have my promise.”

She'd certainly proven herself a useful and capable ally, not to mention a valued friend. He'd come to count himself lucky to be surrounded by such determined individuals, something that would most effectively describe people like Petra and Ferdinand, but also those such as Linhardt and Bernadetta, albeit in their own ways. The Black Eagles had gone from a disjointed class at the academy to an unrivalled elite unit, their different strengths and abilities complementing each other and making up for any weaknesses they possessed. 

"Care to accompany us when we set out for Brigid, Hubert? Your insight would be valuable, as would your company on the return journey," said Ferdinand. 

"Depending on when you plan to go, I may have more pressing matters to attend to, not to mention that it would be unwise for both of us to be absent from Lady Edelgard's council."

"While that may be true, surely it would also be beneficial for the Empire for you to establish intelligence links with Brigid. You would still be acting in Edelgard's interest." 

Hubert allowed himself a short laugh. "Frank as ever, I see. But as I said, it would depend on whether I have urgent matters to attend to - it's not a definite refusal," he said, adding the reassurance when he saw the slightly disappointed look on his colleague's face. 

"Perhaps we could even stop in Dagda before we return, if no urgent matter summons us back quickly. I believe the cuisine may be to your taste."

Indeed it would, if the Dagdan food served in Fodlan and Shamir's recommendations were to be believed. He couldn't deny that it was a pleasant prospect, loath as he was to be away from Edelgard for so long. 

"I could be showing you Brigid cuisine also," said Petra. "So long as I would not being - no, be intruding."

It was Ferdinand's turn to chuckle, his laugh low and warm. "Of course you would not be intruding, your company is always welcome. And I daresay Hubert would get tired of just me for company."

Hubert smirked at him. "If you say so, it simply must be true. Far be it from me to contradict you." He turned to meet Petra's amused gaze. "But he's right, I would not turn down your company."

"Dorothea has already agreed to be visiting me in Brigid when I return and I am wishing that you all could visit me together, but that would not be good for the Empire," said Petra. 

Ferdinand sighed. "Indeed. I know we will all be busy when we return to Enbarr, but we should take advantage of us all being in the same place while we can, it may not happen again for a while." 

That had a sad ring of truth to it. The fact that they had all been brought together by war was not lost on him, so it seemed only appropriate that peace would cause them to slowly drift apart, if not in distance then in obligation, or simply due to a desire to stay out of politics. A silent understanding descended on the three of them, and after a couple of minutes quiet riding, Petra bade them well and sped up her horse to catch up with Dorothea, who was riding a short way in front of them, looking back towards Petra with a smile as she saw her friend approach. 

Ferdinand looked at them sadly. "Strange is it not, to be drawn closer together by war, only to be separated by peace." 

"While it's not as if we'll never see the rest of our group again, it'll certainly be different, I grant you that."

"At least I can take comfort in the fact that we will still see a lot of each other in the years to come. After all that has happened, I do not think I could ever become used to being away from Edelgard for long, nor you."

Hubert smiled despite himself. "I would reply in kind, but if I remember correctly I'm under strict instructions not to compliment you out loud."

"I could make an exception just this once."

"You will be an invaluable ally in the years to come, of course, even when we disagree. Especially so then."

True to form, Ferdinand flushed, face turning red as his hair. "From you, that means a great deal."

"It's merely the truth."

"And I thank you for it." Ferdinand paused, face falling as he seemed to lose himself in thought. "In return, I should be truthful to you as well."

So he didn't have to ask after that conversation after all. Not that he wouldn't be able to, on the contrary, but information freely offered was not to be turned down.

Ferdinand continued; "I know you are curious about it. I daresay that you have been waiting for a moment to bring it up for the entire day."

"Indeed I have," he admitted. "Though I must admit that I didn't expect you to bring it up yourself, not after you were so reluctant to talk about it that night."

"I was... shocked. I imagine that I was poor at hiding it."

"Subtlety is not one of your strengths, no." 

A small, strained smile graced Ferdinand's face for a moment before it quickly vanished, chased away by a look that Hubert didn't have a name for. "My father is dead, if Lord Arundel is to be believed. I assumed you-" 

Hubert froze. "He _ what _?" 

He saw Ferdinand tense out of the corner of his eye. "Then it was not on your order."

"No." He and Edelgard had entertained the idea of removing him permanently several times, but they had decided to keep him under house arrest, at least until the end of the war. The Empire would not miss Duke Aegir, but the man being killed on Arundel's terms was something he had never anticipated. Arundel need not disclose that he'd done the deed himself, and Hubert did not believe the man stupid enough to think that Ferdinand would keep quiet. He had played the first hand at Arianrhod, incinerating the fortress they'd fought so hard to capture, all because Edelgard had dared step a toe out of line. Now they had fulfilled their purpose, he was now apparently toying with their inner circle, daring them to make another rash move. As soon as they reached Enbarr he would double the efforts to locate their base of operations, he knew they were close to finding it. If that was removed from play, perhaps then they need not stay their hand out of fear of provoking the group again. Perhaps he could end the man's life himself, or maybe, he thought with growing anticipation, Edelgard would do the deed herself, separating his head from his shoulders with a single blow. 

Ferdinand seemed unaware of the thoughts racing through Hubert's mind, his eyes sliding shut as he spoke again. "I do not know what to think. My father is- was- a greedy, dishonourable man, but if he had to die, I would prefer it to be by Edelgard's hand, mine, or even your own," he said, slowly opening his eyes to look back at Hubert. "But Lord Arundel is far worse than my father. I have not spoken to him as much you have, but every word the man speaks drips with poison and deceit. If he is truly Edelgard's uncle, then I fear for her."

So Ferdinand did suspect. Perhaps he had done his friends a disservice by expecting them to be wholly convinced by their deception, at least for a little while longer. Another mistake. He should've tried harder to solidify the cover story of the attack on Arianrhod, tried harder to prevent Arundel from talking to any of his allies. 

"I would like to know how he died," Ferdinand said suddenly, looking at Hubert with an expression he'd go as far to call accusing. "Despite it all, he was still my father. I would see to it that he did not die in agony."

Hubert had no idea how to respond to that. He'd killed his own father without remorse, watched him die slowly and painfully in front of him. But he'd chosen the method, and the murder was entirely on his own terms. If Duke Aegir was truly killed by Arundel and his group, he could hazard a guess as to how the man eventually died. Ferdinand may not have liked or even respected his father, but he wasn't certain that he could hear the worst if it was indeed the truth. 

"Did Arundel give any indication as to how long ago he died?" he asked, knowing it was insensitive, but no matter how much he'd come to respect Ferdinand, the security of the Empire was paramount. The very idea of this happening without so much of a whisper from his agents sent a shuddering chill down his spine, and his hands clenched into fists around the reins, the leather of his gloves creaking in protest. 

Ferdinand had not looked away from him. "None. All he said was how sorry he was to hear of his passing, in the most ingenuine tone I can imagine."

"I heard _ nothing _of this!" Hubert spat, with such sudden venom that Ferdinand jolted in his saddle. "How is that possible?! I have eyes in every corner of Fodlan, I ensure that every single one of my agents is loyal to me, to Her Majesty!" He inhaled sharply, cursing himself for letting his anger show. "We need to make for Enbarr in all haste. Her Majesty must-" 

He heard rather than felt the arrow lodge itself in his shoulder. The soft yet somehow deafening sound as the head carved a hole in his flesh, his body jolting in shock. His grip on the reins suddenly became slack, and he heard Ferdinand cry out as he fell sideways off his horse. 

"Ambush!" he heard Ferdinand yell. The rest of the sentence was indistinguishable as the world swam in and out of focus in front of him. Hands dragged him up to a sitting position and held his shoulder gingerly. He could already feel the blood dripping from the wound. 

"Sorry Hubie, but this is going to sting a little," said Dorothea. "Lin and Manuela aren't here so you'll have to make do with me. Brace yourself. Three-" 

"Just get on with it!" he managed to growl, before the arrow was removed with a sharp tug and replaced with a hand already glowing with healing magic. He felt the energy steadily return to him, and while his shoulder still twinged painfully, he could at last take stock of their current situation. 

Their forces were locked in battle with soldiers Hubert didn't recognise, the force entirely made up of foot soldiers armed with short swords and bows. He had no more time to observe them before he was suddenly hauled to his feet and practically thrown onto a moving horse. He quickly clung onto its rider to avoid falling again. 

"Hang onto me, and be careful not to get in the way of my lance!" yelled Ferdinand over the din of clashing metal, just as the base of his lance came close to Hubert's face. He wrapped an arm tightly around Ferdinand's waist when the horse broke into a canter, keeping one hand free to finish off enemy soldiers with magic after Ferdinand had impaled them with his lance. Just ahead of them he saw Petra launch herself from her own horse, her sword sinking deep into a man's chest before turning to slit the throat of an archer aiming at Dorothea, herself preoccupied with healing whoever she could reach in time. 

"They are coming from the woods!" Petra shouted, running alongside Ferdinand's horse, her blade not ceasing its movements. "If we are to be defeating them, we must be finding those still hidden!"

Hubert struck a soldier in the face with a well-aimed spell as he replied, "She's right. Ferdinand, if you would-" 

"Of course."

Hubert shouted his orders to their forces while Ferdinand sped the horse into a gallop, riding them full-pelt towards the forest, Petra swinging herself up behind Dorothea as the latter caught up with them, back on her own horse. 

She drew level with them, just managing to match Ferdinand's pace, "At least thirty of our soldiers are dead, I'm sorry- I couldn't-" 

"Mourn them later," he said, perhaps too harshly. "We must dispatch these people and return to Lady Edelgard as soon as possible."

Dorothea winced at that but nodded. "I won't risk using my spells in that forest, one stray spark could make a fire we can't stop." She drew her sword from its sheath as they neared the forest, looking at Hubert with an expression that seemed to dare him to challenge her. "Don't worry, I'll still make myself useful."

He didn't doubt her for a moment as they neared the edge of the forest, he and Petra cutting down any who approached them while their respective riders drove them forward. An arrow glanced off Ferdinand's pauldron as they finally dismounted, Petra answering with a shot of her own that hit the man directly in the throat. She and Dorothea cut their way through the soldiers on the right, while Ferdinand led their advance on the left. 

The battle became increasingly more confined the further into the forest they fought, a lance coming dangerously close to Hubert's face before he managed to kill the man just in time with a fast but powerful spell. He didn't hesitate in plucking the lance from the corpse's slack hands, taking his place at Ferdinand's shoulder rather than guarding his back. He'd have a much better chance of blocking attacks with a physical weapon. 

Ferdinand quickly pulled him out of the way and behind a nearby stump as a ball of fire roared past him and hit a nearby tree, the flames charring the wood and spreading rapidly and mercilessly, just like it had in Fhirdiad. The sound of cracking wood echoed around them, over and over; they were setting the whole place alight. 

"This isn't just an ambush, it's a suicide attack," muttered Hubert, sounding far calmer than he felt. 

Ferdinand threw his lance at the suicidal mage, the head penetrating the man's chest with ease, before ducking back to their hiding place. "We need to be certain their leader is eliminated, yes?" 

"Indeed. We don't have much time before the flames engulf the forest."

"On three. One, two-" 

They emerged in tandem, Ferdinand retrieving his lance at the earliest opportunity, not caring to avoid touching the corpse in his haste. Hubert drove his own lance through the stomach of another mage and pulled it out quickly enough to block an incoming blade. This man was more heavily armoured, so Hubert placed his blood-matted glove on his armoured chest and let the magic bleed from him. The soldier's grip on his blade faltered as he lurched backwards, his eyes rolling back into his head as he collapsed. 

Ferdinand didn't seem to be struggling without magic at his disposal. Hubert looked over just in time to see him plunge his lance through a gap in a knight's armour, then wrench it out with a foot to the breastplate and a sharp tug. The man cried out and stumbled but somehow didn't fall, rocking back slightly before lurching towards them once more. Hubert immediately tightened his grip on his weapon and channelled all the magic he could muster into the metal. A single swipe split the man's torso clean in two, severing everything from bone to thick armour with ease. He exhaled slowly, hands shaking with anger in a way they hadn't since that fateful day over fifteen years ago. 

Ferdinand met his gaze for a moment, eyes the same colour as the raging flames around them, before a piercing scream echoed through the forest. 

"Dorothea," said Ferdinand, the flames illuminating his alarm. 

Hubert tugged him in the direction of her voice. "This way."

They carved their way through swathes of enemy soldiers as the forest burned around them, charring friend and foe alike. There were so many of them, an inconceivable number of men who had been entirely unknown to him. He focused his rage and frustration into attacks just like he had all those years ago, fuelled by the knowledge that this was once again undoubtedly Arundel's doing - he could think of no other capable of blinding his intelligence to such an extent. 

The heat of the forest was becoming unbearable; Hubert could barely hear himself think over his and Ferdinand's laboured breathing as they sprinted towards the sound of clashing blades, which grew louder as the air grew hotter. Another scream pierced the air, slightly lower than the last. They sped up together, no communication required, dodging a falling tree and finally stumbling into a clearing. 

Petra stood in the middle, blade pressed against the neck of a tall, broad man with shocking white hair. "How have you been finding us?!" she spat, "Where have you been coming from?" 

The man simply chuckled lowly, while Petra's eyes flickered up, the sharp ears of a hunter alerting her to his and Ferdinand's arrival. He knew there was no need to patronise her by putting his finger to his lips. Sure enough, she quickly looked back down at her captive, increasing the pressure on his throat. 

Hubert slowly stepped behind the man as Petra demanded an answer once more, which was predictably met by another derisive laugh. Perhaps he needed more persuasion. Hubert took the quietest breath he could, then gripped the back of the man's neck, making sure to dig his fingers in. 

"Answer her, or I will ensure that your mind is broken beyond repair as you die here alone, burned by the flames of your own making," he said, lips brushing the man's ear in a venomous whisper. Yet again, there was no response other than laughter. Hubert barely needed to steel himself as he let his magic seep into the man's body slowly, willing it to penetrate him to the core, a plague for the mind. His victim began to shudder, involuntarily pressing up against the blade still pressed to his throat. Blood trickled down onto Hubert's already stained glove as the man tipped his head in an apparent attempt to relieve the pressure on his neck.

"I wonder what you will die of first; loss of blood or magical poisoning. I for one am intrigued to find out," Hubert murmured. "This is your final opportunity to save your own life."

He knew the man wouldn't talk, but he let up the assault for a short moment, lest he be proven wrong for the second time that day. The man barely made a sound, even the manic laughter dead in favour of strained, heavy breathing. Hubert caught Petra's gaze for a moment before he closed his eyes and lost himself in his work. An old, clouded mind opened before him, its defences strong but not impenetrable. It would be so easy to end it in an instant, to gut the man's mind without a second thought. He felt a smile spread across his face. A quick death would be a mercy, something Arundel and his scum would never deserve. The mind was brittle and charred, weighed down with anger and bitterness, things all too easily warped beyond recognition. He stole them for himself; imagined the mutilated bodies of those who would dare stand between him and his duty to Her Majesty, Arundel's sneering face, Rhea's demented roars. He held all in his mind as he slowly tore the man apart. A sharp twist finally brought forth a sweet cry of pain and he almost sighed at the rush of satisfaction that came over him. 

The sharp sound of twigs snapping brought him out of his trance, and he looked up to see Dorothea standing at the edge of the clearing, dress stained red. He turned away and swiftly ended the man's life with a final tug of magic, not bothering to catch the body as it fell to the side. 

Dorothea looked at the scene before her for a moment before speaking, "We've driven them off I think, though not without severe casualties." She spoke in a quiet, almost monotone voice, but she met Hubert's gaze unflinchingly. "I told everyone to get out of the forest as quickly as possible, we'd best follow them."

Ferdinand dragged the corpse into the fire at the edge of the clearing with little ceremony. He placed a hand on Hubert's shoulder as he passed, and the four of them set off at a run through the burning forest once more, only looking back when they'd emerged unscathed. 

The forest was utterly unsalvageable. In a matter of days there would be nothing left but a wooden carcass, devoid of all life. Hubert turned to see his three companions looking at him in silence, their faces wearing everything from trepidation to understanding. 

"Onwards to Enbarr then," he said. "Immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologise for being a rather slow writer. 
> 
> also i wrote the last part of this on the train, and it hasn't been thoroughly grammar checked yet, so forgive any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I estimate that this'll have 6-8 chapters at around 3-5k each depending on how things pan out, and this is by far the slowest-paced chapter.


End file.
